


Wet

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Learning From Experience [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bathtubs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sepang 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian helps Mark warm up after he gets out of the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

Mark stepped into the trailer and shivered. He was soaked to the skin and while that had merely been uncomfortable outside in the high temperatures, now he was inside his air conditioned trailer, he was starting to get cold. He could hear water running in the bathroom and he smiled, it sounded like Sebastian had decided to visit.

Pulling the top of his overalls down, he let them hang around his waist as he checked the door was locked behind him and went to investigate. He couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him. The bathroom was starting to steam up as the bath filled and there were bubbles floating around from the bubble bath that had apparently been liberally added to the hot water. Sebastian was perched on the edge of the bath, completely naked, letting one hand trail in the water as he watched the level slowly rising.

"Well, that makes today a little better. What a sight to come home to." He leaned down and kissed Sebastian slowly, savouring the way the other man opened under him as he sucked Sebastian's tongue into his mouth.

"I thought you might want to warm up and then get properly dry," Sebastian said, standing up and slowly tugging the soaked overalls down over Mark's hips and arse. "You look sexy when you're wet," he teased. "And the shot the cameras got of your arse when you jumped over the pit wall was inspiring."

Mark laughed. "I think you find everything inspiring, little one." He kissed him again. "That's one of the things I like about you."

Sebastian blushed and then dropped gracefully to his knees, pulling Mark's boots off and then helping him out of his overalls. Layer by layer he peeled Mark's soaked clothing off and dropped it in a heap on the floor of the bathroom. Running one finger teasingly along Mark's erection he smiled up at him. "Get in the bath before you freeze, love. I'm going to look after you tonight."

Mark stepped over the side of the bath and slid down into the hot, bubbly water. "Oh that's good. Wet overalls are not fun."

Sebastian chuckled. "But you look so good in them." He picked up a cloth and poured some body wash onto it and slowly stroked it across Mark's chest.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

"Not this time. I'm going to wash you and then do your hair and then I'm going to dry you off and drive us both to the airport." Sebastian kissed him again slowly. "You deserve some pampering." He grinned wickedly. "And then when we get home I have a surprise for you."

Mark groaned and pulled him closer, kissing him again. "Christ, you're turning into a little tease. I love it."


End file.
